Lost Phone
by bethyboomarch2
Summary: Mitchie, her sister and her mom go to a Connect 3 concert. Mitchie hates them, but when she's stuck all alone to get their autographs, embarrasses herself, and leaves her cell phone behind, what will happen? Smitchie, please read and review:D
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I am not the biggest fan of the Jonas Brothers, but Camp Rock is stuck in my head so I figured what the heck, may as we

Ok, so I am not the biggest fan of the Jonas Brothers, but Camp Rock is stuck in my head so I figured what the heck, may as well give it a try. This is probably going to be more romantic than anything I've ever written, so forgive me if it's not the absolute best :D Pretty please review and enjoy the story!! By the way, this is before any of them ever met at Camp Rock.

--

"Huh?" Mitchie looked up at her sister, Jessie, and saw that she was glaring at her book. "What, I'm not going to just wait in line and hold all of your stuff while listening to the screaming fans all around us without something to do. Besides, reading is good for you!" She looked up at Jessie defiantly.

"Well, still, please just be cool when we get to the front of the line. Get their autographs, a picture, and don't be reading your book. For Pete's sake, we're gonna meet Connect 3! Aren't you the least bit excited?"

"Uh, no. They are all very spoiled and self-centered. And that one, the lead singer…what's his name again?" she looked at Jessie and her mom, patiently waiting for the answer.

"Shane!" Jesse spoke exasperatedly and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, right, _Shane_, is a total jerk. I mean really, he's so egotistical that he doesn't even realize how good he's got it."

Jessie shook her head at Mitchie, and then held her stomach. "Oh, why did I eat all of the food we got? Too much."

"Well, yeah. I mean you did get nachos. And popcorn. And 3 large sodas. And a hot dog, and Dippin' Dots, and some cotton candy. Then you finished _all_ of it. Now hush, I want to keep reading."

"Ugh, fine, but I can't even believe we're related."

After another half an hour, there were still loads of people in front of them and the line continued to grow behind them. Mitchie wondered when they were going to get up there so that they could leave. She had already endured their 3-hour concert, fighting the crowds to get souvenirs, and a very massive migraine. Now she'd been in line for more than 2 hours and probably still would be for another hour.

"Oh, my stomach _really_ hurts." Jesse whined for the fortieth time in a row.

"I know, my sweetie, but if we leave now, we'll never get a spot in line again. Can you wait another hour or so? Please, just try hon." Her mom said, rubbing her back gently, "Just try not to think about it, tell me what you're going to say when we get up there."

"Well, I thought that first I'd say my name and then ask Shane if he'd want to marry me." Connie's eyes twinkled with laughter as she looked at her daughter. "And then, before I get carried off by the security guards, I'd probably get their autographs and a few pictures.

"Hmmm… I think that it all sounds good, if you don't count the second part." Connie giggled at Jessie. Jessie started to laugh, but then winced and grabbed her stomach again.

"Hey, look, we're only about twenty people away now!" her mom said, attempting to distract her again.

Mitchie looked up at her sister, and, deciding there was nothing she could do to help distract her sister, she looked up at the beginning of the line. There were four little girls up there now and each of them had a poster, a t-shirt, and a camera. They were probably each about four or five years old.

When they stepped up, all of them looked timid and didn't quite step all the way up to them. The three band-members knelt down to their level and began talking to them, signing their posters and t-shirts while making them feel much more comfortable. After they had finished the girls each took a picture with them and then their mothers took a group picture with all of the girls and Connect 3. Mitchie's heart practically melted right there. That was so very sweet of them, and she had thought that they'd been jerks this whole time.

They were about ten people away from the band, when Jessie again grabbed her stomach, groaned loudly, and said, "Uh-oh, nachos." Mitchie and her mom watched as Jessie ran off wildly toward the bathroom.

"Sweetheart, stay here a minute, okay? I will hopefully be right back." Connie ran off after her eldest daughter and Mitchie couldn't do anything but stare after her. Now she had four posters, two water bottles, two purses, three t-shirts, and her book in her arms. Sighing loudly, she stepped into the line where she was, getting a few complaints from the people behind her. She looked back and said, "Sorry."

Now only six people away, she began panicking. What would happen if her mom and Jessie didn't get back in time for pictures? Mitchie knew that she could get autographs with no problem but who was going to take the picture and how was Jessie going to feel if she didn't get to be in the picture?

She opened the bottle of water to get a drink and calm her nerves but dropped the cap and couldn't reach down to get it with everything else in her arms. "How could this get any worse," she wondered aloud.

"Next." The guard said in a monotone voice.

Oh, dear. She was only one away now. What on Earth was taking her sister so long? Mitchie looked back to the end of the very long line. There were Jessie and her mom, right outside of the newly placed red ropes. The security was stopping anyone from getting back in to lessen the waiting time, as it was already midnight.

Jessie was gesturing manically with her hands. She pointed her hand towards the band and put her hand on her other hand, making a writing motion. _Get their autographs! _She was motioning. Then she put her hands to her face and 'clicked' her fingers. _Take pictures!_

"Next."

Mitchie whipped her head back around and took a deep breath. She'd do this for her sister and for her sister only. She let out her breath and smiled big. When she stepped forward though, her foot got caught on the cables running around the table where Nate, Shane, and Jason were sitting. Down she went, throwing all of her belongings right on top of them, along with the still-opened one-liter water bottle. She stole a quick look behind her and saw Jessie with her head in her hands.

When she got up the confidence to look back at the three boys, she saw Nate, holding her posters and a t-shirt, Shane, covered in water and holding the other water bottle, and Jason, with a t-shirt on top of his head looking around very confused. She stood up slowly, picking up the purses she dropped. "I am so sorry." She said very quietly.

"It's fine, we'll all survive. Besides, who hasn't tripped before?" Nate spoke up. Shane, however, looked peeved.

"Yeah, well it is a very good way to make an entrance." They all laughed quietly along with a few of the people in line behind Mitchie. "Erm…could you sign those?" she pointed to the posters and t-shirts that the boys were now holding.

"Sure, who are they for?" Jason asked.

"Uh, Mitchie, Jessie, and Connie. Thanks so much!" she grinned at them and grabbed the souvenirs as they finished autographing them.

"Did you want a picture?" Jason asked kindly.

"Oh, yeah, I do, thanks. I-" Mitchie gasped as she looked down at the floor and saw the camera smashed to smithereens. "Oh, no." She bent down to pick it up and set it carefully on the table. "Hold on, I'll get out my phone." Mitchie reached into her purse and grabbed her new camera-phone.

"Cool phone!" They all said.

"Thanks, I just got it yesterday. My other phone died when I tripped and dropped it. Hehe, I think that dropping things is getting to be a habit of mine." She laughed and handed one of the guards her camera to take a picture. They all smiled and leaned in close to her.

"Thanks again," Mitchie said. Grabbing her belongings and starting to walk away, "Oh, and I really am sorry."

"It's fine." Shane said.

Smiling, Mitchie turned around and walked through the red ropes, held up by the security guard. As she got closer to her mom and Jessie, she blushed furiously.

"WHAT was THAT??" Jessie demanded. "You practically took out Connect 3! And you spilled water on Shane? I cannot believe I'm related to you."

"Jessie! Your sister is probably very embarrassed already, you don't need to make it worse for her." The three of them walked down the stairs of the building and out into the cold night.

--

"Hey, what's that?" Jason asked pointing to a phone on the table in front of them.

"Jason, that's a phone…" Shane said slowly, enunciating each word.

"I meant, whose is it? I know it's a phone you silly goose!"

"Um, I don't know whose it is." Nate said, "Maybe we should look through it and see if we can tell whose it is."

"No, we don't have to do that.

"Why, Shane? We do have to give that back to the owner."

"No, I mean I already know whose it is. The clumsy girl."

--

So…what do ya think? If you want me to keep going, you have to review. It makes me feel so very loved. So tell me, was it ok or now?


	2. Chapter 2

Huh, I have more than 20 reviews total

Huh, I have more than 20 reviews total!! This is, like, the greatest day of my life…I want to thank my mum, my dad, my sister…kidding! Anyways, I really do love you all and I wanted to tell you that when I opened my inbox yesterday, I had 37 e-mails!! THIRTY-SEVEN!! I've never had that many even if I leave all of my old e-mails in the box and tally them up after a year! Geeze, Louise, you're amazing!!

--

"Shane, are you gonna stare at that phone all day or attempt to give it back? I mean, she's got to have some kind of information on it." Nate picked up the phone and scrolled through the menu, trying to find the contact list, "Uh…maybe not." The three boys were on their tour bus driving towards their next concert venue.

"Well, didn't she say that it was a new phone?" Jason said. The other two looked at him surprised that he remembered. "What, do I have a princess hat on my head or something?"

"What are you-" Shane started, "never mind, I don't want to know. Anyways, is there anything on the phone that will give us some help in finding her?" He looked over Nate's shoulder at the phone.

"Well, there's nothing on the hard drive at all except for the pictures with us and a few random songs."

"Could we post her picture on our fansite and have someone tell us if they know her? Maybe they will and then we don't have to worry about it at all anymore." Shane offered.

"Yeah, but that seems kinda stalkerish to me." Jason said, grabbing the phone and flipping it open. He looked through the pictures and then, not gaining any information from that, opened the music folder. There were 5 songs on there but only one was named. It was called 'This is Me'. He pressed play, turned up the speaker on the phone and heard the most amazing song ever coming out. "Shane, this sounds like the stuff we played when we went to Camp Rock a few years ago! It's amazing, listen."

Shane took the phone and listened to the song in its entirety before pressing rewind and listening to it all over again. His ear was pressed up to the phone for the rest of the trip until the phone died at one of their rest stops, where they got some dinner. "Dude, you really should have stopped listening to that four hours ago when it started getting old. I mean, it is the most amazing song that I've heard in a long time, but, seriously." Nate whined.

"Sorry, it's just that song reminds me so much of myself way back when. I wonder if I could figure out the chords and maybe we can find out who sings it and…" Shane's face was so filled with hope that Nate hated to spoil it, but…

"And what, Shane, record the same song as someone else, steal a copyrighted song? No, besides we have absolutely no idea who sings it."

"Hold on, I think I know who wrote it and how we can find the girl." Jason offered from behind his laptop. "There's a girl named Mitchie from New Jersey that has a blog on the internet. It says 'Oh, goodness. You've never embarrassed yourself until you've fallen in front of famous people. I cannot believe that I'm so clumsy! Anyways, I just finished another song and have posted it on my homepage. Check it out and tell me whatcha think. I have to go, homework's calling.' The song on the site is called 'This is Me'!! I think that's her! What about you?"

"Oh, Jason, who ever said that you were air-headed? I love you buddy!!" Shane hugged Jason and then grabbed the laptop away. "Thanks so much."

"Okay, Shane, what happened to you? Yesterday, you were really upset and rude towards this girl and today you're calling Jason a genius for finding her! Oh, the confusingness of your complex personality!" Nate cried out.

"Well, yesterday, that girl, Mitchie, threw water all over me and soaked me completely, and today, she just provided me with a link back to my happy times and a possibility of our old sound coming back to life. That's why I'm so excited to find her and why I hugged Jason!"

"Well, I think that we're going to be taking a trip to New Jersey soon." A very happy Nate said.

--

"Oh, no…where did I leave it? Come on you stupid phone, just ring already so I can find you! Arrggghh! It's probably out of battery, again." Mitchie mumbled to herself, stumbling around her room. After they got back from the concert that night, she immediately went into her room, uploaded the song she'd been working on to her computer, and posted it on her blog. Then she played music until three in the morning as it was the only thing that made her feel better.

Now, she was searching desperately for her new phone before her mom found out and she got in huge trouble. She had just gotten the phone two days ago and hadn't even been able to put phone numbers in it yet. Throwing her clothes off of her bed and flipping up the covers, she dug around in the sheets, trying to find her phone. Nothing was in there except a few old stuffed animals of hers. She threw down the blankets and fell on the bed, too tired to bother continuing her search.

"Mitchie? Hey, are you in there? Knock, knock." Said Jessie.

"Come in," Mitchie replied.

"I just wanted to tell you that mom's almost done with breakfast so we're gonna have to set the table soon."

"Ok, I'll be right down." She quickly logged onto her website and updated her blog, telling all of her five blogging companions that she wouldn't be able to get up a new song yet today. Then she scrolled over and clicked on her profile page. "Hmmm…where should I be from today?" She thought about it a few minutes before typing in London. Every day she changed her location so that no creepy stalker could ever find her based on her blog profile. Satisfied with herself, she climbed out of her computer chair and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, honey. Can I see your phone? I want to show daddy before he leaves for work today."

Michie paled, "Oh, um sure, I just have to grab it. Oh, wait, I forgot! It's in the car at the mechanics right now, so I'll show him later." Phew, at least she evaded that question for now.

"Okay, well, sit down, it's time to eat."

--

Hmm…my writing really sucks lately, maybe I need to take a small break. Don't freak out, I doubt I will. Anyways, if you have ideas for this story, I'd love to hear them! Not sure that I'd end up using them, but it would give me great inspiration:D Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed it and pretty please review to tell me what you think (is Shane a bit too bi-polar with his emotions?). Also, check out my other stories and tell me if I should continue 'Spiffiness'. Lots of love!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ello all

Ello all! How are you? I've been pretty good so far today and I'm even more excited that I am going to have been able to update two stories today!! Woohoo! Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and wanted to say that I think all of those hits I'm getting need to morph into reviews as well:D If you want to I mean. No need to feel pressure but I would love to hear advice, compliments, anti-compliments (though not as many of those, because they make me sad…) Love from me and enjoy!!

--

"Shane, I have some bad news." Jason said, looking over at his bandmate. "Today it says that this Mitchie girl is from London. She must have moved, and really fast, because we were only in LA and it's taken us four hours to get here." The three were on a plane to New Jersey now and were landing in about ten minutes. Unfortunately, with this proclamation from Jason, it seemed as though they were on the wrong plane and had no idea where Mitchie was.

"I have a feeling that she hasn't moved Jason, she probably just changes it so no one can find her. Like we are now." Nate said, obviously upset that they were wasting time and money.

"Dude, I'm sorry but I just wanted to find this girl with the voice…and the picture." Shane said, sullenly.

"It's ok, man, I just wish we would've seen that she changed her location before we headed off in this plane to waste a ton of gas and time that could be spent working on stuff for our new album!"

"Well, what can we do now?" Shane wondered.

--

"Hey, Mitchie! Can you come down here, please?" her mom yelled up the stairs, "I've got something to ask you."

"Sure mom, just give me a few seconds!" Mitchie yelled back down. She put her guitar back on its stand and ran down the stairs. "Whatcha need mom?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you could please bring me your phone. I still want to show your father and I haven't even seen it since the concert."

"Um, I don't know about that mom. It's kind of…not here right now."

"Well, where is it then? Sweetie, I would like it now please!" Connie's voice rose and Mitchie could tell that she was becoming frustrated.

"Yeah," Jessie added, "and I really would like to see the pictures that you got. I mean, really! It's been three days and I haven't been able to print out any pictures of my future husband!" Connie put her hand on Jessie's shoulders and pointedly glared at her.

"Thank you honey! We don't need anymore of your comments. I can handle this myself." She turned her attention back to Mitchie. "And you!! What on Earth were you thinking? Did you not think that I would find out you had lost it? I was giving you a chance to redeem yourself and own up to the fact that you lied _and_ lost your phone but you decided to just lie to my face for the second time in a row!"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Mitchie wondered how her mom had found out and where in the world her phone was now.

"Don't you dare play innocent with me! I know that you left the phone in Colorado Springs after the concert. The phone company helped me find the location with one of those new-fangled tracking chips that is in your phone. Please, just own up to your mistakes and we can try to find it."

Crud. There was no way out of this. "Mom, I'm really sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen like this and I was going to find it before you heard but then I just got very caught up in everything. I just…I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Now, I think that we're going to have to call your phone and then we can figure out who has it and how to get it back." Her mom pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. "Now, let's just eat supper and then we'll do everything else later. I love you honey, I just don't like it when you lie to me."

"I know mom, I'm just going to go and update my song and update my song quick. It's Jessie's turn to set the table." She smiled at Jessie who made a face back at her.

At the top of the stairs she turned into her room and picked up her guitar to finish recording a new part of 'This is Me'. Once she was done she plugged in her USB cord and uploaded the new verse. She opened her blog page and posted the song before checking her comments. Not expecting any mail to be there because of the only five people who were subscribed to her blog, she was very surprised when she saw seven new comments, three from someone that she'd never heard of. The said "Hi, I'm new to this blog and wanted to tell you that your songs are amazing" "It's me again, just wondering if you were online but you didn't respond earlier so I'm assuming you're not. Please Message me ASAP, I have a question." "Are you there? Please for my own mind's sake, please e-mail me or IM me immediately! You're songs really are amazing and I need to talk to you in private."

Strange. Why would this person have sent her three messages in four hours? Did they have no self-control or patience whatsoever? Well, she figured she may as well not delay the e-mail any longer. She wrote a hurried e-mail telling the person that she was thrilled they loved her songs and had found her blog and that they would have to wait until she had some time to IM because she was going to be busy until Saturday. After that she logged off of her computer and walked downstairs for dinner.

--

"Ahhhh!" Shane scrambled over to Jason's side and reached over him to open the e-mail he'd just received. Reading through it, his shoulders slumped. She wouldn't be able to talk to him until Saturday and hadn't given him any hint as to where she was from. "Well, that really stinks!"

"What'd she say, dude?" Nate asked. He sat up on the airport chair that he was sitting on and tried to look over Shane's head.

"She's not able to talk now and that's pretty much it. Oh, and she says thanks for the compliments, she's glad we like her singing."

"Well, that's ok. You'll be able to talk to her soon enough." Jason offered, trying to make him feel better.

"I guess."

They got onto a new plane back over to California within the hour. On the way there Shane listened to Mitchie's song over and over again as he'd gotten it on his own i-Pod and the laptop. Once the'd arrived back in LA and were greeted by Shane's parents, he checked the messages again even if it was only Friday and only really early in the morning, she could've messaged him. Nothing was there and Nate got the feeling that Shane was going to be very difficult to live with until he got to meet this girl again and sing with her.

--

So, what do you think? Kind of an uneventful chapter but they are now in communication!! Is that really exciting to you or is it just me? Are you super-excited for them to meet? I think that I'm getting way to into this and need to take a chill pill, a warm bath, and a very long nap. Thanks for reading, and be sure to review and tell me all about your thoughts! Buckets of lurve!!


	4. I am Soooo Sorry!

Ello, chummy ones

Ello, chummy ones!! I wanted to tell you that I am soooo very apologetic about not having updated in about a week. I haven't had very much time to do any updates on either of my stories and stuff and even though I do actually have other stuff to do and therefore a legit excuse, I feel very terrible. And now I feel even worse because I'm writing an author's note which is something I told myself I'd never do. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I might get to write one chapter today but I'm not entirely sure and this weekend I'm going to my cousin's wedding reception. That means that no update until, at the earliest, Tuesday.

Another thing that I wanted to say was thank you so very much for reviewing!! You guys are incredible and amazing – incredibly amazing!! I have 42 reviews now and I feel so happy that some people like my writing and enjoy the bizarreness of my imagination. Again, thank you for reading, reviewing, and hopefully being patient while my schedule goes through several changes in the next month!!


	5. Chapter 4

Oh

Oh. My. Goodness. I am so very sorry that I haven't updated in a week. I really didn't think that it was going to take me _this _long to update. Unfortunately, it will probably be like this for awhile, but thank goodness I have such amazing fans (you are fans if you read my story and review, right?) who are patient and listen to my pleas for mercy. Oh, and big thanks to xBeautiful, I did have a good time at the wedding reception even though mum and dad made my sister and me sing (and play guitar). I'm a naturally nervous person and for that matter I really hope that you enjoy this chapter.

--

Mitchie got up and went into the kitchen on Friday morning. She smelled some heavenly breakfast that was probably something new her mom was trying out on her 'guinea pigs', the endearing term she'd given to Mitchie and Jessie when they ate her new foods. When she sat down at the table, her mom placed what looked like a little house made of waffle's in front of her.

"Hey, mom? What on Earth is this?"

"It's a waffle house."

"Okay…"

"They're for a birthday brunch that I'm catering. The mom wanted to have something fun for the kids to eat while the adults had croissants and scones. "

"Oh." Jessie and Mitchie looked at each other and smiled, both knowing that their mom would do anything to make other people happy.

"I think that the waffle houses were a brilliant idea, mom," Jessie smiled up at her and spoke with her mouth full. Her eyes glimmered mischievously as she knew her mom would want to yell at her for talking with her mouth full but probably wouldn't because of the compliment she just dished out.

Connie looked at her and narrowed her eyes slightly but then gave a laugh and shook her head, "Thank you sweetheart. I'm glad that they are 'guinea-pig approved'."

"No problem, I guess that I'll go and get dressed and then we can go to the cell phone store and pick up the info on my phone, right?" Mitchie questioned.

"Yup. We'll head right over there and then we're going to Castle Rock for a visit to Uncle Dave and Aunt Stephie. It's their 20th wedding anniversary."

"Okay, so I guess I'll wear a dress then?"

"Sounds good to me. Hurry down so that we can get on the road before 10."

Mitchie ran upstairs and changed into a purple and green, flowered, and striped dress. Even though it sounded like it probably wouldn't match, somehow, the patterns wound up working out with each other and it looked amazing when contrasted with Mitchie's darker skin. She brushed through her hair quickly to run downstairs to meet her family, find her phone information, and hopefully get on the road for the party in time.

--

"Uh, Nate…What are you doing?" Shane looked at Nate making a funny face at his computer. Instead of answering, he handed the laptop over and Shane sat down at the table to read the article his friend had been reading.

As he read the story, his eyes widened and he gasped in surprise. "Wha-Who-How?!"

"I know," Nate said, "that's what I said too."

--

"Hey, there Mitchie, Jessie, how are my little angels?" Aunt Stephie ran up to her nieces and kissed them both on the cheeks, leaving a big red smear on their cheeks. Both of the girls rolled their eyes at Uncle Dave and he just put his hands in the air in a way of saying "don't get me involved". Aunt Stephie pulled away and the girls saw a tear in her eyes. Oh, boy. Here came the emotions from the 7-month-pregnant woman.

"You girls are so big. I just can't believe it!" she choked on her words and tears spilled over, "The last time I saw you, well, nevermind. It was a few weeks ago at Jessie's birthday party, but I do remember when you were about this big." She gestured toward her knees but couldn't quite reach because of her big belly.

"Steph, I think that the girls are a little tired. Could you show them to the guest rooms?" Uncle Dave was always so thoughtful and Stephie walked them upstairs into a huge room in their huge mansion of a house. It was all yellow and had ducks everywhere.

"Sorry girls, this is where the new baby will sleep but for now it's still our guest room while we redesign the other guest rooms." Their Aunt was an interior designer and she was constantly changing around the house and had even added on four rooms in the two years that they had lived there. She always felt the need to be 'on top' of the designing world so her customers knew she'd help them. "There's a computer, TV in the armoire, and a bathroom through that door," she pointed to a white door in the corner of the room. "If you need towels, just come downstairs and Dave will get you some. I'm gonna go and take a nap. Don't come and bother me." Aunt Steph practically snapped at them. Good Lord would it be nice when she finally had her baby and no one had to deal with the mood swings and emotions of a pregnant forty-two year old mother of five.

"Ok, thank you very much. Love you Auntie Steph!" Jessie and Mitchie waved at her and then sat on the bed.

"So…what should we do?" Jessie wondered.

"Well, I think that I'm just gonna check my blog quick. I told everyone we'd be out of town but I figured that I could surprise them and post a quick entry." She turned on the computer and logged onto her account. There were several messages, most from the boy who liked her music but one from someone named Agent462. She clicked on it wondering who this new person was.

Skimming through the long message, she finally reached the end. No way!! She squealed. "Jessie, come here!! Quick!" Her sister ran over, tripping on the duck rug in the middle of the room.

"NO. WAY."

--

Hehe…CLIFFIE!! I am so very evil, but at least my story is starting to get somewhere. By the way, 50 REVIEWS?! Have I mentioned that I love you all? Cause I completely do!! After only 3 chapters (and 1 author's note-sorry!) I cannot believe how big of a response I've gotten!! Anyways, I know some of the stuff I write will be fillers, but please forgive me when that happens, it might come into the story's plot eventually: you never know! Anyways, love you so much and I will try to update as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 5

Oh, dear

Oh, dear! I told myself that I would update much sooner than I am…so very sorry about that. Anyways, I have been kinda busy, but today I'm not (at least for two hours). Are any of you big Twilight fans? I think that I'm still confused after reading Breaking Dawn. My head wants to hate it, but my heart so badly wants to lurve it!! Ugh! Why did it have to get all ridiculous and less romantic (only in my opinion). But then I think about it and after a few minutes, I'll love it again. What is wrong with me?! Ok, enough of a rant from me.

I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and the surprise from the cliffie. Hmm…I really hope my writing isn't affected by how I'm feeling now and my lack of sleep (just review and tell me if it sucks and I will change it as soon as possible). Um…pretty please read and review beloved ones. :D

--

"Jeff!" Shane and Nate called for their manager in unison.

He came waltzing in, looking very smug and asked, "What do you need?" The two of them glared at him while Jason looked on quite confused. "Oh, you must have found out about my surprise. I was waiting to show you-"

"Until when?! Until we were caught by surprise by all of the magazine and tabloid covers and you had to tell us then? What if we didn't find out? What would you have said then when she came here to find her phone and we had no clue what she was doing here or how she found us, huh?" Shane interrupted his manager and his face began to turn a lovely shade of purple.

Jeff, the manager, had no idea what to say. His most famous client was always acting up like this, he'd be over it soon enough…but before things got violent, he started backing away towards the door. Shane didn't choose to go after him, instead he took up the art of evil-glaring. He didn't blink the entire two minutes that it took his portly manager to get out of the room and close the door. Of course, it may have helped him that Jason and Nate each had a hand on one of his arms to keep him from decking the middle-aged man.

"Dudes, what's going on?" Jason looked at them expectantly. Nate took a deep breath and let go of Shane's arm to grab the laptop. Jason read through the article:

**Connect 3's Searching for a Singer**

Connect 3's lead singer, Shane Grey, has recently been in the news for numerous accounts of his 'popstar' attitude problem. He threw a fit and almost hit his manager, Jeffery Dellums, walked out on his concert rehearsal, and never even bothered to show up for his own fan signing. But now, Shane has found some inspiration to change. "Shane's attitude has been so much improved since he found this girl and we'd like to find her for it to continue. We only have one picture of her with the band at a signing, a song (written by her), and her phone (with no information whatsoever). If anyone can help us identify this young lady, they'll receive a hefty reward."

Unable to turn to Shane or his family with our questions, Jeffery Dellums gave us a link to her personal blog and his band mates' private telephone numbers. The blog site turned out to be very interesting, also helpful giving us her name (Mitchie Torres) and several other songs written by her. When we called the numbers, however, there was no response. With Grey's band mates at a loss for words as to the interest she's peaked, there's only one thing for sure, "This girl's very special."

Above the article was the picture of Mitchie with the three friends, and below was a link to her private blog. It aggravated Jason to no end. Who was their manager to think that he could expose the poor girl to all of this media attention? And what did he think he was going to accomplish by doing this? How on Earth did he believe he had the right to say those things about Shane? But most of all, he wanted to know, what could they do to stop him?

--

"Mitchie, Jessie, what's wrong? I heard screaming and then gasping…are you girls ok?" Connie said from outside the door, sounding very nervous.

"I…uh, we, just…cramps!" Jessie managed to stutter. Mitchie gave her a _What the heck?_ look and all Jessie could do was stare back dumbfounded still by the news in the e-mail. The door opened slowly and Connie poked her head around.

"What are you talking about, cramps?" She narrowed her eyes at the two sisters.

"Um, what Jessie meant was…camps! We'd really like to take a sister-sister camping trip sometime. Tomorrow! Could we?" Mitchie thought on her toes.

"Uh huh. Well, you could do that, but I thought that we were going to go and search for your phone tomorrow. How about if we all go on a camping trip next weekend." She smiled as the thought came. "Your dad and I haven't been on a camping trip in _years. _Oh, this is going to be so much fun!!" She ran out the door and Jessie turned to Mitchie.

"What was that?! I am not going camping!! I absolutely refuse." She folded her arms across her chest in defiance. Mitchie almost laughed at her sister's ignorance of the plan that was unfolding in her own head. As she finished thinking through how she could go about her plan, Jessie wore herself out ranting on and on about not wanting to go camping.

"Jessie!" Mitchie shouted above her sister's protests, "Relax! I know you don't want to go and don't worry, we won't. Okay, you know how the e-mail said that Connect 3 had my phone and wanted to meet me? Well, they are playing in Denver soon and I figured if we could get mom and dad to go camping, or hiking, or whatever. Then we could take our own trip to get my phone back and kick this stupid Jeff guy's butt! How dare he post _my_ song without _my_ permission!? And the nerve to think that I would just come and work with him and those stupid, selfish, rude jerk-y clients of his!! I would never submit _my_ music to the likes of _their_ band. They'd totally steal everything and make it some stupid 'cookie-cutter popstar' stuff!" **(A.N. Sorry, I couldn't resist but to put that in:D) **

She huffed loudly and then sprawled on the bed. Jessie lay next to her and spoke excitedly. "You know what this means don't you? They like your music!! Some famous person, no matter how jerk-y, likes what you wrote and might just put you out there." Her eyes got wider each word she spoke, "And maybe I'd get to meet Connect 3 finally," she muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Mitchie grinned knowingly at her.

"Oh, nothing." She grinned right back.

--

Okay, was the cliffie's ending as good as what you anticipated? I really hope so, now that I've been able to clear my head and am thinking somewhat straighter, I remembered that I really need to thank you and say that I love you guys so much, it's not even believable! I now have 73 reviews, holy, moly, cow batman!! This is such an amazing feeling and that makes me sad when I have to say that this week I'm teaching VBS (vacation Bible school, for those less religious out there) and will have absolutely zero time to update. So sorry in advance, and please just remember that I will be thinking of you while I'm teaching evil 4th years (they're not really that evil, I guess).


	7. Chapter 6

Wow, this past week has been so busy, it wasn't even funny (though why would it be funny

Wow, this past week has been so busy, it wasn't even funny (though why would it be funny?). I really am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update and I hope that you'll forgive me for the short-ish, slightly filler-type of chapter. Thank you for reading and for understanding busy schedules. Oh! I almost forgot! How many of you have already gotten your Jonas Brothers CD? My sister bought one today and so I have a feeling I'll get to listen to it quite a bit. Also, if you'd like a full explanation for my lateness in updating, read my profile (I guess that it's more of an apology than an explanation, but who cares?).

--

"So, I guess that we're all set then." Connie smiled at her daughters who looked very uncomfortable in their camping gear. Jessie was playing with the straps on her enormous backpack and Mitchie was fidgeting and looking out of the corner of her eye at Jessie.

"Uh, so mom, when are we leaving?" Jessie asked trying to be inconspicuous. She looked up with her eyes wide, hopefully looking innocent.

"Well, your father and I were going to leave in about 2 hours, but, you girls are actually getting a ride from Uncle Dave…tomorrow."

"What?!" Mitchie and Jessie screamed simultaneously.

"Well, girls, we don't really have enough room in our car with all of us and the luggage and the tents. Plus, Uncle Dave wanted to wait until someone could stay to be with Steph so that she doesn't go into pre-mature labor. He's very worried you know, and with all of those other ones of his coming at least two weeks early each, I don't blame him." Connie, trying to win her girls back, looked down with eyes similar to Jessie's wide eyes.

"Oh, well…that's cool then." Mitchie shrugged her shoulders, "I guess we'll see you later. We're gonna ride over to Uncle Dave's right now then." Both girls smiled back at their mom as they walked out to the garage.

"What was that," Jessie demanded, "How could you agree to this? If you want to get to Denver for the concert we have to leave tonight!"

"Don't worry! We're going to leave on a bus tonight. I have my money from performing at cousin Joey's birthday party still, and we can use that to get round trip tickets. We'll wait until mom and dad are gone, call Uncle Dave, tell him that we're going with today after all, and then head out of town. We just have to make sure that we call mom and dad tomorrow before they call Uncle Dave to bring us down, and tell them that we decided to stay here and give them some time alone and we're going to stay with Aunt Steph to help her around the house."

Jessie's only response was to blink twice in surprise. "Jess? Helloooo?" Mitchie waved her hands in front of Jessie's face and rolled her eyes pulling her bike and thus forcing Jessie to snap back into focus.

"How did you think of all that? I'm still going through it in my mind and cannot figure it out! I think it's gonna work because I know you, but still! That brain of yours is simply astounding."

The two girls pedaled down to the bus station and sat on a bench. For the next two hours they played Gameboy (old-school style, none of those PSP's or DS's). After a while, they heard the first call for their bus and checked the time. It had been two and a half hours, mom and dad would be long gone, and the girls could now safely call their uncle and tell him their lie.

Mitchie called so that Jessie wouldn't have to deal with the guilt of lying and told him that they were just on their way out the door, not to worry, and that they'd call tomorrow by noon.

"So we're really doing this? No going back?" Jessie looked expectantly at her normally goody-two-shoes, rule-following, honesty-is-the-best-policy sister.

Mitchie looked at the bus distantly and a wave of uncertainty crossed her face, "Yes, we're going now." And with that, she stepped on the bus.

--

Okay, so I know that this isn't near the best that I could write and I really do apologize for that. I also know that this is, in essence, filler. But look on the bright side, now you know their plan…unless I change it! (Mwaa haha haaaaaa!)

Thanks again for reading my stories and please review to tell me what you think (not just that you want me to update, silly billy's!). Lurve from the one and only Bethyboo!!


	8. Chapter 7

I'm sorry

I'm sorry. This is the first time I've had to update. I've been busy and was in trouble for a bit. Hope you enjoy it, please send me a review (and so help me if you just say, "UPDATE!" as I've gone through the reasons for slow updates or a lack thereof numerous times. I update as soon as possible).

By the way, I want you all to know what I went through to get this chapter up. First, the laptop and main computer in my house were broken. Then, the shop that we took them into was broken into (thankfully, nothing of ours was stolen). After that, I finally found time to write this chapter and when I'd finished that, the internet wouldn't work. I tried my grandparent's computer, my mum's computer, my mum's school's computers and every other computer that is in my house (and there are a lot of them, my dad plays around with the parts). Not one of them would work. Then, when I finally found a computer that the internet worked on, I couldn't log on to fanfiction. I cried. Literally. It was pathetic. Then, my dad got a new modem, as he thought that might have been the problem. Well, I don't know what he wound up doing after that, but it finally started working and I'm so happy now I could burst!

--

"Mitchie, wake up!" Mitchie woke up to Jessie tugging on her shirt and yanking her upright. She blinked and winced at the bright sunset.

"Are we almost to the concert now?"

"Uh, yeah, you were asleep for five hours."

"Five hours?! Where are we? Did we sleep through our stop? Oh my gosh! Mom's gonna kill us!"

"Relax, Mitch. We had run into some traffic and we just made it into Denver ten minutes ago. It's only seven o'clock and the concert is at eight thirty. We're only fifteen minutes away from the concert hall so you need to take a chill pill." Mitchie's breathing finally started going back to normal as her heart rate slowed. She looked out the bus window and sighed.

"Jessie, what have we gotten ourselves into? I suck at this whole, sneaking around, lying to mom and dad, and going to a concert without parental consent thing. You know me; why are we doing this?!" Her eyes widened and she started to hyperventilate as the bus continued winding down the highway. Jessie rolled her eyes, wrapped her arms around Mitchie's shoulders, and spoke directly to her face.

"Mitchie, I love you dearly and don't want to slap you, but if you don't stop this madness, I very well will do just that and you know it. First of all, breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Good. Now, you know why you are doing this. We need to get your phone back first of all. Second of all, you're music was noticed by a famous agent whom we're going to meet. And lastly, we've got to see Connect 3 because you owe me that much for being a complete fool in front of them at the signing."

Mitchie looked at Jessie and started breathing slower. "But what happens if none of them like me anyways? I mean, the whole, 'We love your music!' thing could've been a big scam just to get me there and-"

SMACK!! Mitchie's cheek stung and she blinked back the tears in her watery eyes. "What the..?" she wondered aloud.

"Pull yourself together and listen to me!!" Jessie glowered at her older sister, "We're doing this because you've been a loser your whole life, dear sister, and I love you, and desperately want your dreams to come true!!" Mitchie was surprised but Jessie looked even more surprised at the words she was saying, "Now we're here. So you've got to get it together and then we'll go get you something nice to wear."

"You're right. I don't know what happened. It was like I just had a panic attack and then I couldn't think straight and…whoa, don't ever let me get that way again." She smiled as her stupidity dawned on her.

Jessie grinned back, "It's ok. And don't worry, if you ever get that way again, I'll definitely slap you. That was pretty fun, actually." The sisters laughed and stood up as the driver said, "We've now arrived at the Denver Concert Hall. Please gather all of your belongings, place any garbage in the trash bin at the front of the bus, and watch your step on the way out. Thank you for choosing Coach Bus Company to ride with you. Have a nice day!"

The girls grabbed their jackets, purses, food wrappers, and duffel bag and headed out the door. Jessie stumbled on her way out and caught herself on Mitchie's shoulder. "Ha, that's the first time it's been you and not me falling!" Mitchie giggled and stuck her tongue out childishly.

The girls walked down the busy streets of Denver and stopped at the abundant thrift shops, looking for an outfit to wear for the concert and one for the next day, when they'd likely meet Connect 3's band manager. Mitchie found a maroon knee-length halter dress and a black half-sweater to wear for the concert. Jessie grabbed some vintage skinny jeans, a Beatles t-shirt, and tons of funky jewelry. Both girls decided to buy some black heels for their spy-like sneakiness. About an hour later they walked out of the final store, eleven bags between the two of them, and hopped in a cab. They were finally on their way to the concert!

"So, Mitch, I was just wondering…why don't you ever want to share your music with people you know? The only people you ever open up to are the online friends you've made off of your blog!" She stopped before her question turned into a full-on accusation and just looked at Mitchie.

Mitchie ducked her head, her hair hiding her face, and got very quiet, almost thoughtful. When she finally turned back to Jessie, there were tears on her face. "Jess," she sighed loudly, "I've never been very confident. My friends in school aren't real. I made them up. No one really likes me because I can't open up to them. I'm afraid. What would happen if they didn't like me or my music and then it wouldn't be just me that people hated? My music would take the fall too. I can't do that to my music. It's my life, the way I really feel, and if someone took that away from me…I don't even know what I'd do!" she threw her hands up in the air and gave a little laugh, "We're going to have to do my make-up again. It's smearing," the girls smiled and Jessie wiped away Mitchie's tears.

"Don't worry, Mitch. I'll do your make-up. You know that you aren't great at doing it on your own anyways."

"Gee, thanks sis!" Mitchie rolled her eyes as Jessie got to work cleaning off the smeared mascara and eye-liner.

--

"That'll be 32.59." the cab driver smiled, showing off his toothless gums. Mitchie winced as she handed him a few bills. The girls ran quickly into the entrance of the Concert Hall and handed their tickets to the guards. "Section 322 is up the left stairs, walk to the right until you find the number on the ceiling. Then go in and there will be someone in the doorway to show you to your seats. Enjoy the show."

"Thanks!" both girls said at the same time. While they were walking up the stairs, Jessie fixed her hair and grabbed a five out of her purse. "You want a water?" she asked Mitchie.

"No, that's ok. We'd just better hurry up and get in there before it starts." Mitchie looked at her watch which read 8:26 and glanced anxiously at the doors. "So, how exactly do we go about finding backstage passes this late and get to the band to let them see my face?"

"Oh, that's easy! My boyfriend works here; he's got connections," she spoke simply and tried to brush it off, but Mitchie looked at her, horrified.

"You have a boyfriend?!" Jessie nodded slowly, "Do I ever feel lame now…my little sister has a boyfriend before I do? You haven't kissed him yet have you?" she looked frantically into her eyes which Jessie quickly averted.

"Uh…no?" but the answer came out more as a question than an answer. Mitchie scowled at her sister. Two years made a world of difference in the two girls. Mitchie's inexperience of 17 years compared to Jessie's knowledge of all things boys over the past 15 years made them polar opposites. It stung Mitchie a little though to think that she had missed Jessie's first kiss. Possibly more…

"Mitch, I'm sorry I never told you. It just seemed like something that you'd be uncomfortable talking about." Mitchie forced a smile for her sister.

"It's ok. I was just a bit surprised there. You still seem like the 5 year old sister that threw up on me in McDonald's and stole all of my Barbie's from me. I guess that I just have to realize you've grown up a bit. Anyways, where is this boyfriend of yours? And, could you try to explain to me why we're sitting back here in the nosebleed seats when you've got 'connections'?"

Jessie chuckled and said, "Well, let's go find my boyfriend then. You can meet him _and_ we can get front row seats!"

--

Ok, was that too short? Too long? Too sappy? I think it was a little on the short side and definitely on the sappy side. But I didn't want this to be all about Shane and Mitchie. There had to be other character development for this story to work out. Now, I've fully recovered from my headache, am much less grumpy, and can guarantee you a new chapter by Friday because I've already started writing it (in my head, again). Please review as that's the only thing that keeps me going lately (I'm not going to say that we have to get there, but, 125 reviews sure sounds nice…).

Also, I've just set up my forums and created my own profile as a betareader. Talk to me por favor! S'il vous ples? Please, I'm begging you!! Another thing, if you want that is, you can check out my alter-ego (I guess it's just really me, not my alter-ego, but alter-ego sounds much cooler) in puppy.pout.princess's story, Rivals in Love. Leave her a review and tell her how amazing she is :D Love and hugs from your desperate author, BethyBoo.


	9. Chapter 8

Hooray

Hooray!! I'm getting this posted on the day that I said I would!! Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews (even though we didn't make it to 125) D:

Hmm…I think that every single one of my readers should check out my new story (Auditions) and 'audition' for it. I'm even thinking of doing a one-shot for every single person that auditions, but that's only if I get lots of them…so get to it! And meanwhile, enjoy this chapter and some of the history and whatnot in it:-D

--

"Well, this completely sucks!" Shane cried out impatiently, "She's not coming! I knew she wouldn't come, but no, you guys were all like, 'Oh, yeah! She's gonna be here to meet you'," Nate and Jason rolled their eyes at Shane's baby-like attitude as Shane punched his pillow.

The three boys were still stuck on their tour bus in traffic with only fifteen minutes to go until their concert started. Shane was freaking out and calling Jeff every five minutes to see if Mitchie had come and asked for him yet. You can probably guess that the answer had been no for the past hour or so.

"You know, acting like a two-year-old and throwing a temper tantrum is not a way to help this situation," Nate pointed out.

"Thanks so much," sarcasm dripped from his words, "look, I'm sorry I'm being a bit childish, but this girl reminds me of my old self. The one that didn't yell and scram, hit pillows, or take out his anger by almost attacking his manager! I hate being like this but I created an image of myself that I can neither live up to nor live down. It sucks!" he sat down on the counter, placed his head in his hands and moaned loudly.

"Look, man," Nate started, "we understand your frustration and know where you're coming from, but you need to think more about how this affects everyone around you, including us. So every time you get upset, just come talk to one of us. We can be there for you if you let us…"

Shane's grimace slowly turned into a smile, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry."

"Dude, it's cool, "Jason said, "like a pickle…or is it a cucumber?" He looked off into space and wondered what the old saying was. Shane and Nate laughed to themselves and then the bus' phone rang.

Nate grabbed it first, "Hello?...Uh, yeah, he's sitting right here…oh great..." he hung up the phone and turned to Shane, "Dude, they found Mitchie" Shane jumped up and pumped his fists into the air.

"Yes! I knew she'd come! After all, who can resist-" but he was soon interrupted by Nate.

"She was with a guy and they were hugging."

--

"So, Jess…where's this boyfriend at again?" The girls had been walking for the past twenty minutes trying to find him. With no luck and sore feet, Mitchie was getting impatient.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to head out to the parking lot, where I can get service and call the office quick. Just give me two seconds, okay?" Mitchie nodded and Jessie skipped out the doors. She went over and sat by a fake fern. After five minutes she had started wondering where Jessie was, but she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, Mitchie? Mitchie Torres?" She nodded at the boy in front of her. He was about half a foot taller than her with blonde, spiky hair and brown eyes. His hand was held out to shake her, "I'm Ben. Jessie's boyfriend."

"Oh! I'm sorry, we've been looking for youbut Jessie just went outside to call you. Sorry," Mitchie hugged him quickly, "I didn't even see you there. It's nice to meet you." She smiled softly at him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man in a suit walking away.

"No, it's okay. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. I just recognized you because Jessie's got pictures of you on her phone. I wasn't even sure it was you. Oh, and it's nice to meet you to."

"So…how did you two meet anyways?"

"Oh, I'm not sure she'd want me to tell you about that." He shifted nervously.

"Why? Is it that bad?"

"No, it was just not the ideal situation for Jessie. Actually, I think it's pretty funny, but she'd kill me if I told anyone."

"Okay, look. I'm her sister. I've seen her vomit before and I've seen her naked and when she had a huge rash all over. I've seen her at her best and her worst and everything in between. Nothing could surprise me really. Why are you laughing?" He'd started laughing as soon as she started talking and was now doubled over on the bench. He looked up at her and then began laughing even harder.

"Seriously, what's so funny?!" she started getting upset and her voice rose an octave.

Ben pulled himself together and wiped away the tears forming in the corner of his eyes, "You kinda hit the nail on the head with what you said." Mitchie stared at him, confused, "We met at the Connect 3 concert a week and a half ago. She was running for the bathroom like a madwoman and I stopped her to ask if she was okay. She kind of…threw up all over me and then ran away. Your mom came over then and asked if I was okay. I didn't really care; I've got nine brothers and sister, all of them younger, so barfing doesn't bother me anymore."

"Anyways, I went and changed my clothes quick at the office and then grabbed a water and some gum for her at a vendor table. When I found her again she was sitting on a bench right by the bathroom. She saw me and turned bright red. It was pretty funny and I would've laughed but I think she was almost ready to cry. So, when I got over there she was stuttering and I just handed her the water and gum. I think she was pretty surprised, but your mom came back then and thanked me, so I left."

"Then, when we'd finished packing up everything to come to Denver, I drove over to your house and asked if she'd go out with me." He leaned against the window and smiled at the memory.

"That's so sweet…but, wait. How did you know where we lived?"

"It's not that hard. When you sign for backstage passes, you have to give all of your basic information. Her name was on the pass and the pass was around her neck, so, since I'm part of security, I just checked on the computer. It was pretty easy." Mitchie laughed at her poor sister.

"That's a great story. I'm glad she had to go outside to call you, or I would have never heard it. Oh! She's still out there! What could be taking her?"

"Come on, we'll go find her." Ben grabbed her hand and they ran over to the doors. There she was, stuck outside the locked doors, banging and screaming at the top of her lungs. Ben and Mitchie looked at her, then each other, and burst out laughing as Jessie's face relaxed with relief. Mitchie went over and opened the door, still laughing.

"Ben! Jessie cried, running over and hugging her boyfriend, "Where did Mitchie find you?"

"Actually," Mitchie said," he found be and we were getting to know each other before I remembered you were outside. He's sweet. I see why you like him so much."

"Yeah, he's pretty great isn't he?" Jessie stood on tip-toe and kissed his cheek.

"So…you ladies want some front row seats?" he put his arms around their shoulders.

"Yeah!!"

--

Uh-oh, spaghetti-o's!! What's gonna happen with Shane and Mitchie?? You'll have to review and be patient to find out! Also, going and 'auditioning' for my other story wouldn't hurt:-D

I'm going to promise you guys right now that the chapter in which Mitchie and Shane finally meet will be at least 2,000 words, possibly 4,000. So…if you want that chapter to come faster send me a review and tell me what you think of the story. DO NOT JUST SAY UPDATE, PLEASE!! I love you guys soooo much and hope that you'll love this chapter!


	10. Chapter 9

"God, why did stupid, stupid, stupid Jeff have to tell Shane that

"God, why did stupid, stupid, _stupid_ Jeff have to tell Shane that?! He's going to be unbearable now. We might not even get him to go onstage anymore!" Nate ranted to poor, unknowing Jason in their changing room while Shane was in the huge bathroom with Jeff, who was trying to calm him down enough to put make-up on him and get something done with his frazzled hair. It obviously wasn't working as Jeff couldn't get near Shane with how his fists were flailing in the air with every time he said how, "STUPID!!" he was. Jason was playing with a cootie catcher and writing out fortunes to use on Shane and cheer him up. Nate was strumming his guitar helplessly and thought of what a great song this whole situation would make.

"Shane, love, we've got to get you out onstage in less than two minutes!" Jason and Nate heard Shane's Aunt Jean and Uncle Brown walk in. "C'mon mate, let's move," both his aunt and uncle were from England and the accent always made them smile. Fortunately, Shane's relatives were fairly good at persuasion; in less than five minutes, Shane was dressed, flattened (well, his hair was), and all made-up.

When Jean walked out of the bathroom, Jason looked over, smiled, and said, "Ello love!" in his extraordinarily fake accent. Jean cracked a smile and walked over to hug her nephew's band mates.

"Go on then dears! You won't want to keep anyone waiting! You're already fifteen minutes late anyhow," Jean scooted them out the door and walked over to where her husband and Jeff stood.

"Why on Earth would you tell him that?! He's not going to be very pleasant for the next part of eternity now!" Brown's face was very expressive as he yelled at the idiot manager.

"Brown, dear, now why are you yelling at the good man?" Jean placed a calming hand on his shoulder and the other turned his face to look at her, "Now, let's just sit down and discuss this _after_ we've watched our nephew perform onstage." She turned her body so she was now facing both men, "I only get to come here twice every year and I did_ not_ fly ten hours on a stuffy plane riding coach. Let's get out there and support our boys!" she turned away from both men and walked out the door towards the stage.

"Is she always like that?" Jeff asked. He'd slowly backed into a corner when Jean had been talking.

"Yeah, mate. But you don't have to live with her." Brown spoke softly.

"I HEARD THAT!!" Jean yelled from down the hall. Jeff looked at Brown as if to say, "How'd she hear that?" Brown just shook his head and walked after his wife.

--

"MAY I PLEASE PRESENT TO YOU…….CONNECT THREE!!" a voice boomed above the roar of the crowd sitting in the stands. The roaring immediately got louder by at least ten decibels or more. Mitchie covered her ears, but there was no use so she just laughed as Jessie screamed her head off in the front and center seat she'd gotten. Mitchie couldn't resist after awhile and started screaming along with everyone. When the band walked out, the girls surrounding the two sisters, mostly ten-year-olds, were screaming and several began crying profusely.

"THANK YOU!! THANKS SO MUCH, YOU GUYS!!" Nate's voice boom thundered through the waves of squealing and shouting. "SO, EVERYONE HERE IS AMAZING AND WE FEEL THAT WE NEED TO START THIS NIGHT OUT!! THAT MEANS WE'RE GONNA…" the opening chords of Play My Music began, "PLAY OUR MUSIC!" Mitchie and Jessie stood and screamed like the crazy teenagers they were and enjoyed every second of the concert.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU. OKAY, WE'RE COMING TO THE END OF THE NIGHT NOW, AND WE'D LIKE TO INVITE SOMEONE ONSTAGE. WILL…" Jason searched for his paper with the name of the lucky girl on it. Finally, he found it. On the stage in front of him. Blushing, he picked it up and read off the name, "JESSIE TORRES, PLEASE COME UP HERE!!" Jason smiled as Jessie freaked out in her seat. She looked over to Ben and he nodded his head. She squealed, threw her arms around his neck, and then ran over to the security guard waiting by the stage for her.

"OKAY, OKAY…I THINK THAT YOU ALL KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NOW!! JESSIE, WE'VE GOT THIS STOOL HERE JUST FOR YOU, AND YOU CAN HAVE A SEAT RIGHT HERE." Shane patted the stool, and Jessie sat down on it, bouncing excitedly. "SO TODAY, WE'RE GOING TO PLAY A NEW SONG THAT I WROTE JUST A WEEK AGO ACTUALLY. IT WAS INSPIRED BY A GIRL I'VE ONLY MET ONCE. AND I'M AFRAID THE IMPRESSION I MADE WASN'T THE BEST, SO…NOW THIS SONG IS FOR YOU," Shane smiled as Jason and Nate frowned at what he said. Jessie looked torn between her excitement and her sorrow for Mitchie.

Mitchie, however just looked on amazed. He'd written a song for her? Never mind that it isn't for her anymore, but he actually wrote a song…that she inspired?! Wow. She just watched her sister squirm and bounce in her seat for the next five minutes, but didn't notice her expression. The only thing that caught her attention was the song. The lyrics. So many things passed through her mind as she heard him. He's gotta find me? I'm the song inside his head? I'm the remedy…the piece he's looking for?

Finally, when the song was done and Jessie was at Mitchie's side, she blinked and realized that he'd just said he didn't think she like him anymore. She had to find him! She bolted upright in her seat and pushed past a few people before Jessie could think to catch her. "Where are you going? They've still got a few songs left," she stared at her and grabbed her arm, trying to pull Mitchie back to her seat.

"No, I'm going to find the backstage so I can talk to him. I have to. He thinks he made a bad impression, which he did, but that's beside the point. The point is that he just said the sweetest most amazing thing about me ever. And he said more to me than _anyone_ aside from someone I'm related to has ever said to me! I need to find him, if only to tell him that I don't hate him. I'm wondering why he thinks he made a poor impression though, I didn't even see him yet, after all. He can't make judgments!" she looked upset so Jessie grabbed Ben's hand and they walked out of the hall.

"So…where to now?" Ben asked when it had quieted down a bit.

Jessie turned to him and said, "Can you take us backstage? Mitchie _needs_ to see Shane. Now." Ben's lips curled up to smile, but when he saw how serious Jessie was being, he quickly sobered up.

"Yeah, I can do that. But it will be about twenty minutes until they're done." Jessie turned to Mitchie.

"That's ok, right?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, it'll give me some time to think about what I need to say anyways."

"Alright, well…here we are. Backstage." Ben flourished his arm and waved towards the door. Mitchie took a deep breath when she saw the name on the door. Connect 3. She breathed out and then walked in.

--

"Dude, you were right. That concert made me feel way better!" a much happier Shane walked off the stage. Sweat dripped from his brow and he shook his hair out of his face. Nate followed him and Jason came last, carrying his favorite Washburn guitar.

"What did we tell you?" Jason quipped, "I know EVERYTHING!" he looked over and Shane smiled at him. Then shook his head at how serious Jason suddenly was. Shane looked over at Nate and the solemn look on his face too. Both of them had fixated their gaze on something directly ahead. Shane looked forward and saw what had made them so stern.

"Hi Mitchie." Shane said softly, "What are you doing here?"

--

AAAAAAAHHH!! I just realized that I didn't even put an Author's Note in here, so I'm sorry that I'm replacing the chapter and some of you might think that I'm posting two chapters. I'm not. Just so we're clear. I would like to say right now that I'm not going to be updating nearly as much as I ever was able to do during the summer. I have loads of homework. WAY more than I thought (for example, today I've spent two and a half hours on one subject and I'm not even done yet. AND it's not even a project or anything. This is the average amount of homework we're gonna get. Ugh.). So…I'm still going to keep my promise to have the fifteen stories out by the 1st, but I've got a new promise. I'm going to update once a weekend. It may be one story. It may be all four stories that I'll update. I don't really know, and I'm sorry if this makes you upset but some things are more important than fanfiction. Like my life. Duh!

Also, on a happier note. I've tried out for the school musical and everyone should send good vibes for me Monday morning. They're posting the cast list then!! EEEEEEEKKKK! Gotta go now. More homework. Woohoo. Love to those who inspire, encourage, and all around make me happy, you know who you are!!


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry that I left you with a cliffie and then waited two weeks….that's all I can really say I guess. I was sick for a week and didn't have much energy to do the piles of homework I get, let alone write a story! Also, we were celebrating my mum's birthday so, yeah. Here it is though, the long chapter where Shane and Mitchie re-meet. Ya'll (yes, I did just say ya'll, don't know why though) had better read and review if you were one of the people who reviewed just to tell me to hurry up and make the chapters longer!! Love you all, hope you enjoy it!!

Disclaimer: I don't own nada!

Dedicating this to my dearest friend-y on fanfiction, Kimmy!! Love and Hugs!! Also to my off-the-internet friend Jenny!! Hugs and Love!!

--

"Excuse me?" Mitchie looked at Shane. He was the one who wanted her to come so bad and now he was asking why she was here?! She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"I…I meant what are you doing here because I didn't think you were going to come and then you were with some other guy! It wasn't offensive or at least not meant to be offensive!" He was yelling a bit and Nate touched his shoulder to remind him of the necessity to breathe. Shane sucked in a breath and frowned at Mitchie who was sitting there confused and upset.

"What do you mean, 'with a guy'?! I don't have any friends, let alone boyfriends!!" her voice became very squeaky and Jessie put a hand on her shoulder. Mitchie looked back and Jessie shook her head; Mitchie just huffed at her and turned back to Shane, crossing her arms.

"You were with a guy today. Hugging. By the benches. At the front doors." Shane talked slowly, enunciating every word as if he were talking to a child.

"Hey! You don't have to be reprimanding! First of all I just didn't know what you were talking about and second, that was my sister's boyfriend!! We were just getting to know each other!! Calm down!!" Mitchie screeched the last part and then she and Shane laughed at the contrast between her words and tone. Everyone else looked on, probably scared for the sanity of their friends.

Shane quickly got serious as he remembered his manager's part in this, "Jeff! Why did you tell me that without having proof of it! For goodness sakes, that was one of our employees that was hugging her and if you paid attention to the people around you rather than just yourself, you might have realized that!" Jeff looked around the room at the unhappy faces, stuttered an excuse and bolted out the door.

"Okay, I think that's the fastest I've ever seen that man run in my life," Nate helpfully pointed out and everyone laughed.

"Wait," Jason said, "don't you remember the time that he saw the ice cream truck on the highway and ran after it?" Everyone laughed even harder and Jason, even though he was confused, chuckled right along with them.

"Hey, Mitchie. Can I talk to you for a second?" Shane asked, moving towards his dressing room.

Mitchie looked very uncertain and she turned to see Jessie's verdict (a huge nod of the head) before taking his hand and following him to the dressing room.

"Okay, so this is my dressing room and….yeah. That's it!" Shane flopped into his chair in the corner of the room and Mitchie walked over to his guitars.

"Why don't you play? On stage I mean. You have so many guitars!"

"Uh, well…it's just a private love of guitar for me. The boys don't even know that I can play that well. They think I'm just learning when, in reality, I probably have played longer than them. I just don't play the same kind of music that they do. Plus, I like piano more than guitar sometimes. It seems more meaningful somehow." He smiled up at Mitchie who was eyeing his Washburn electric.

"You wanna play it?" Mitchie nodded and he stood up to get the strap adjusted for her. While he was fixing the strap his hand brushed against her back and she jumped a little. His hands dropped the strap and she wrapped the top around her shoulders. As soon as the guitar was in place, she grinned and strummed a few chords. Shane recognized the song as one of their own.

"How do you know that song? I just wrote it a few days ago and we only performed it at three concerts…um, let's see," he thought for a minute before remembering each city, "Oklahoma City, Wichita, and…"

"Colorado Springs." The two said at the same time. Shane grinned sheepishly and Mitchie just laughed at his now beet-red face.

"It's ok. I probably wouldn't be able to remember the names of every concert city seeing as how you're at a new city ever few days." Mitchie patted his hand and he motioned for her to continue playing.

Mitchie's hands moved across the fret board fluidly and she closed her eyes. Soon the song that the boys had sung morphed into her own song. Shane smirked to himself and when she got to the chorus, he began to sing the version of the song he'd written, revising the end only a little.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singin'_

_I need to find you_

_Now I've found you_

Mitchie looked up, surprised, and realization dawned on her face. "It was you!! You were the one that kept sending me so many messages! That was amazing…" she put the guitar back in the stand and walked over to where he was sitting. Mitchie sat down in the couch by Shane's chair and they looked at each other.

"Yeah, I found your phone, with the songs on it, and searched the internet for you. Luckily you have a blog, that really helped me find you!! Actually, Jason is the one that found the blog. I need to remember to thank him," he added that to his mental to-do list and looked back down at Mitchie, "So, you never told me how you knew that song. I mean, you couldn't have figured it out that quickly…could you?"

"Actually, yes. I did figure it out that quickly. I had my book and nothing else to do. So, while all of your screaming fans, namely my sister, were deafening me, I wrote down the chords and taped a bit of it on Jessie's phone. I still hadn't figured out my phone at that point otherwise I would have taped it on there." She blushed a little because she thought she was bragging, but quickly recovered and beamed at Shane who looked a little flustered.

"Wow, you are amazing. Marry me now?" Mitchie giggled as Shane got down on his knees and offered her a guitar pick. Suddenly the door burst open and Jeff was back.

"Shane! What are you doing?? Get out there and start signing things!! There are fans who have been waiting forever and I don't want them to start a riot and return things, do you?" his face was practically purple and Mitchie snickered in the corner while Shane tried to hide his smile and he solemnly agreed to go.

"I'll be right back, I swear!" he said as Jeff dragged him out the door. A few seconds later Jessie and Ben walked in.

"Soooo…"Jessie started, "What happened??" she jumped onto the couch next to Mitchie and shoo-ed Ben out of the room. He left, chuckling to himself, and Jessie turned to Mitchie.

"Um, not much happened actually. I played a little guitar and, oh! He wrote a song to go with mine!! Uh, let me see if I can remember it…" Mitchie picked up the nearest guitar and strummed the chorus of This is Me. She sung her version and then the lyrics that Shane wrote. Jessie squealed and jumped up and down. Mitchie put down the guitar and started jumping up and down with her. They laughed and hugged each other before sitting down again.

All of a sudden, Jessie's face lit up and Mitchie groaned at the options of what might have been coming. Jessie often had numerous ideas that often ended up getting both girls in trouble. Unfortunately, Mitchie was a sucker for her sad face and would always be the helper in Jessie's schemes. "What's going through your head Jess? I can practically see the gears grinding and there's probably smoke coming out of your ears!"

"Let's listen to his mp3 tracks!! They're right there!" she pointed to a computer screen with iTunes open. Sure enough, there was a list of songs on there that said Shane's Tracks.

"But we shouldn't invade his privacy…"Mitchie tried.

"What's wrong with listening, I mean, really! The screen's already open, all's we'd have to do is press play!" she smiled at Mitchie because she could already see the resolve in her eyes crumbling.

"Fine." Mitchie said giving in to her sister's sad face powers.

--

"I _LOVE _you!!" a young girl, probably around 13 screamed at Shane before throwing her arms around his neck and pecking his cheek. Lucky thing Shane had quick reflexes or that peck on the cheek could've turned out the way she'd intended, on his lips. Shane patted her back awkwardly and then pushed her back gently.

"Do you want a picture?" Nate asked, trying to help Shane out a bit.

"YES!! OH! And you guys need to sign my SHIRT and my POSTERS any my PHONE and my SHOES and-"

"One item signed per person today. Sorry for the inconvenience." Big Rob said while the boys sniggered.

"The girl's face fell immediately and then she quickly smiled big and said, "Thanks!! Well, this is my mom's shirt. She's standing right there." She pointed to a woman who was slightly embarrassed looking in her sweater and tennis shoes, holding onto several other t-shirts and posters., "And this is for my sister who is standing right there." She grinned very wide and pointed to her sister who looked about five or six years old and didn't look completely awake.

"Sure…." The three boys looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and looked back at her. Taking each of the items from the girl, the boys signed them and made small talk with her. They found out that she'd been to fourteen of their concerts, practically following them the whole way of the tour, and had the state record for most Connect 3 posters in one room at any one time.

By the time the scary girl left, all of the boys were exhausted and Shane asked Rob to send everyone else away. He did and they practically ran backstage again. "So dude, what are you going to do about Mitchie? I mean, really she's got to leave tonight and we'll probably never see her again. Even if we do see her again, it won't be anytime very soon. We're still on tour for another two months here and then five months in Europe."

"I don't know man. I really don't know." Shane sighed, now remembering what would have to happen. Mitchie would leave, and he hadn't even gotten to play his entire song for her, let alone hear her sing her song. He'd have to think of another way…

"Hey," Jason said, "what's that noise coming out of your dressing room?"

"Uh….I don't know." Shane walked towards his door and opened it, wincing at the loud bass coming from inside. It was even louder than the concert and that was saying something. When he finally looked around to the back of the room he saw the source of the noise. Jessie and Mitchie had hooked up some of the concert speakers to his computer and were playing iTunes. Mitchie was also playing his electric guitar, plugged into the big amp and Jessie was pretending to play his drums in the corner. They didn't see him and he moved inside to watch easier.

Jessie had now moved away from the drums and shimmied her way over to Mitchie and her guitar. They started dancing like crazy and singing almost louder than the music itself. Shane laughed as he walked over to the girls and started singing along. Both girls jumped at least two feet in the air and Jessie gasped while all poor Mitchie could do was blush like crazy.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to invade your space and whatnot, we just thought we'd entertain ourselves while you were gone," Mitchie stammered after the music was turned off. Shane was feigning anger but couldn't stand it anymore and he broke out laughing.

"It's ok. I was just kidding around with you. By the way, you are just marvelous dancers and singers! Oh, and Mitchie, that guitar solo was pretty amazing, too." She blushed again, but this time in modesty rather than embarrassment. Shane grinned and took a deep breath before he went on.

"Uh, so I was wondering. What are you going to do now? When will I see you again? Also, I was really wondering if you would be interested in recording a song with me." By this time Jessie had left the room to give them some privacy and Mitchie's eyes widened. Was this really happening to her?

"I-I well, uh, I don't really know. Actually, I…" she slowed her speech as he gradually leaned down to her face. He was going to kiss her! Mitchie started hyperventilating and looked desperately at her watch, "Ineedtogo!" she blurted quickly before his lips reached hers. He paused for a moment, sighed, and stepped back.

"What do you mean? What time is it?" he really had no idea what time it was especially after being out with the crazies he called fans.

"It's midnight. Actually, 12:20 and I need to go before my parents-" she stopped for a minute and rethought her answer, "will be _really_ angry if I don't get back in time."

"Oh. Ok, well, let's go head out then" he moved to the door and she followed. They found Ben and Jessie right outside the door.

Mitchie tapped Jessie's shoulder and said, "Hey, we need to go. Let's go catch a bus before mom and dad get home."

"Yeah, we'd better go. See ya later Ben!" she kissed his cheek, "Love you!"

"Bye Mitchie, it was really nice to meet you!" Ben said giving her a hug.

Mitchie turned to Shane and hugged him too, "I'm so glad I got to meet you. Hope I get to see you soon."

Shane nodded, "Me too. I'll miss you." She looked back one last time before they were outside and caught a taxi.

--

Thanks for reading and please, please, please review. I hope you enjoyed it. That was incredibly long and now I have a kink in my neck, sore eyes, and I also have a sore throat still. By the way, I LOVEYOU GUYS SO MUCH!! Wanna know why I love you so much?? I have 142 reviews, that's why!! Sigh, if only I could get past 150 in this chapter….


	12. Chapter 11

Okay, guys, here's my little snippet (or as you might like to call it, a meanie-butt teaser) for you to survive until next week. Unfortunately I've got loads of homework, a puppet show to perform, a guitar recital to perform in, and church to go to this weekend. That's two things more than I've normally got to do on the weekends, so I'm really sorry, but this is all you're gonna get right now…

Hope you enjoy it! I love you all, especially you Kimmy! Also, I'm especially proud of all my brilliant little readers who figured out the whole phone thing…sigh. If only all of us were so bright…

--

"Ugh! Jessie, what are we going to do??" The two girls had been waiting for over an hour at the bus station, but now the lights had turned off and with it being 3 in the morning, they were getting a bit nervous.

"I don't know," Jessie's voice was more than an octave higher than normal, "We can't call mom and dad, or they'll kill us. We can't call Uncle Dave or he'll tell mom and dad and they'll still kill us, plus, Aunt Steph would probably go all emotional on our rear-ends! We can't stay here though, or we'll be attacked and killed!!"

"Gah!! Jess, thank you so much for your enlightenment, but I don't think it's helping the situation very much!" Mitchie practically screamed, "And stop grabbing onto my arm! I don't need your nails permanently marked in my flesh!"

Jessie looked embarrassed and let go of her arm. She sat down on a bench nearby and sulked until Mitchie calmed down enough to come sit by her. "Look Jess, I 'm sorry I'm being such a butt. I really just have no idea what to do! I guess I'm gonna have to call a taxi and we'll just wind up paying hundreds of dollars to get home." Mitchie reached into her bag and felt around for her phone. **(A.N. This is for all of you smarties out there!)** It wasn't there! Where could it have gone?! She started digging around her bag with even more energy than before and Jessie looked up worried. "My phone!! It's not here!" Mitchie looked horrified and Jessie was more scared looking.

"Did you lose it again?!" Jessie looked at her. Mitchie shook her head and they sat there for a minute while she thought over all that had happened in the past 12 hours or so.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Mitchie started.

"Did you remember where your phone is?" Jessie looked hopeful.

"Yes. I did, and I'm sorry to say that amidst all of the 'woohoo, we get to meet Connect 3' business, I completely forgot to get my phone back!!" she put her head in her hands and Jessie moaned in frustration.

"Mitchie, what are we gonna do?" Jessie wrapped her arms in her jacket and scooted closer to Mitchie.

"I don't know Jess, I really don't know…" Mitchie put her arms around Jessie and they sat wondering.

--

"Nate," Shane whined, "I didn't even get to sing my song for her!"

"No," Nate said.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!!"

"No, Shane! We've got to get moving if we're ever gonna make it to Helena soon! We cannot go gallivanting off looking for Mitchie right now!"

"Fine. Well, at least I can call her," he picked up his phone and dialed her cell number which was, by now, imprinted on his brain.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_

_The reason that I'm singin'_

_I need to find you. Now I've found you._

Shane whipped his head around and glared over at the bus cupboard. Why was Mitchie's newly programmed ring tone coming out of his cupboards? Jason walked over to the cupboards and got the phone out. "Dudes! It looks just like Mitchie's phone!" Jason spoke helpfully.

Nate rolled his eyes and looked over to Shane, "Well, I guess you'll get to sing the song for her now." he headed to the front of the bus, "Hey! Rob, we've gotta head to the nearest bus station!"

Shane smiled happily as the bus turned around. He was going to see her again!

--

"Mitchie, it's so cold," Jessie wimpered. They'd been at the bus station for over two hours now and not a single bus had come through.

"I know, but we're just going to have to get used to it for the next two hours. Then, when the sun comes back up, it'll be hotter than Hades! Just think of that, don't mind the cold right now," Mitchie had stayed awake the whole time to make sure no creepy stalker people came up and tried to kidnap them or something worse, but poor Jessie, who had forgotten her sweater, fell asleep shivering. She had just woken up a few minutes ago and Mitchie was glad to have her company again, but not so thrilled that she was griping about the temperature.

"Mitchie! Look, there's a bus coming!" Jessie jumped up and waved her arms as if the enormous bus couldn't see two girls in its direct path. Mitchie stood up too, though, and after all of the craziness that night, she also began waving her arms frantically.

The bus stopped about ten feet in front of them and the doors opened. "Hey, you want a ride?"

"Yeah. And can I please have my phone back now?"

--

Oooh, that was really cruel. Sorry guys, I'd really like to give you more, but unfortunately I'm too busy and if I try to write more this weekend, it'll be for Auditioning!

I'm so proud of all my amazing readers! More than half of you figured out she didn't get her phone back, and I thought that deserved an award! Or torture. However you look at it is cool with me:-D

Thanks for reading, and especially thanks for the _**163**_ reviews!! I hope that you can all get to work and make it 200 soon. Then I'll be the happiest person in my household I think! (although it's not hard to be the happiest person, considering my parents are upset about having to get a new car and my sister's just my sister:)

Love and Hugs from your eternally grateful author!!

Oh!! Post-Script!! (P.S.) I almost forgot to tell you that if you really want a sequel, because this'll probably be done very soon, then you NEED TO GO ON TO MY PROFILE, TAKE THE POLL, AND TELL ME TO!! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 12

Erm…please don't attack me right now!!! First and foremost, I want to thank each and every one of you for being…amazing, for lack of better words. Your patience, understanding, and unbelievable support of this story has amazed me! I want to let you all know that if I could I'd be hugging each and every person that's even just come and looked at my story!!! Also, on the subject of the poll currently posted on my profile, I didn't' think I'd get any more than ten people to vote, but (as of right now) there were twenty-one people that voted on it!!!! Thanks so much and I'm going to finish up this story in about five to fifteen chapters. Then I'll think about doing a sequel since that seemed to be what everyone wants.

Now, I have to say that I am so incredibly sorry that I'd probably strangle myself!!!! But then I'd be dead and you'd all hate me…or start crying??? I don't know if I'm making sense now so I think I'll just let you get to reading!!! Again, I love you all soooooooooooo much and thanks. Enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A hand reached out of the gas-guzzling tour bus and helped Mitchie onto the bus. It was Shane, of course. Then, a second hand, belonging to none other than Ben reached out and helped Jessie up. Mitchie watched as Jessie latched her arms around his neck and then she turned to Shane and hugged him.

"Hey! I want a hug too!!!" Jason said from behind Shane's shoulder. Mitchie laughed and each of Shane's band mates a hug.

"So, little missy, would you like to tell me what you and your sister were doing sitting outside of a bus station with no coats on?" Shane looked stern but Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, _mister_. We were waiting for a bus and none came. Then it got dark and I didn't want to go walking around a city I don't know with my little sister. Plus, _someone_, had my phone and I couldn't call anyone!" Shane had backed up with a frightened look on his face by the time she'd finished.

"Oh," was all he could muster. "Well, we'll give you a ride now. Where to?" Uh, where were they going to go? Mitchie looked over at Jessie for help, but she just shrugged.

"Um, well…let me call my parents quick." She walked away with her phone and Jessie followed.

"What the heck was that?!? We can't call mom and dad! They'll kill us!!!" she looked quite alarmed and Mitchie almost laughed.

"Yeah, like I'm going to actually going to tell them that we went gallivanting off to Denver…I'm calling to see how they're doing and then I'm going to call Aunt Steph and Uncle Dave and tell them how mom and dad and us are doing." Jessie's face relaxed.

"Jeez, Mitch! Don't scare me like that again! Now, call."

Mitchie dialed the campground and she waited as it rang and rang. Finally someone answered, "Hello, this is Sunny Suzie, how can I help you?" a very cheery voice shouted on the other end of the line.

"Uh, this is Mitchie Torres. I'm calling to talk to my mom and dad. It should be under Torres or Connie or Connie Torres." She waited and heard shuffling of papers followed by a clicking on a keyboard.

"Alright, well, I can't go and get them, actually. All night there's been a pretty bad storm and it's already knocked out all pipes, electricity, and even the toilets! The river flooded and since it's very close to the campground, we had to evacuate. All people staying at these campgrounds were sent home. Sorry, uh, Miss Torres. I'm sure they'll be home very soon."

Mitchie panicked and started breathing very hard. "Uh, thanks. I guess we'll see them soon then…yeah. Bye." Mitchie pressed end and looked at Jessie. "We're gonna die. Mom and dad were sent home because of a storm. They're on their way right now!"

"Oh. My. Goodness. Are you kidding me?!" How is it that when we do something wrong, even for a VERY good reason, everything turns into a huge disaster!!!??? Gah!" Jessie groaned and threw her hands up in the air.

"Okay, okay. Just breathe. I'm going to call Dave and Steph's and tell them that we're staying at…uh, what's your one friends name?"

"Ginny?" Mitchie shook her head, " Cassie?" No, again. "Priya, Desiree, Hallie, Vikki, or Lucy?"

"Yeah, yeah!!! Um, Hallie. That's the one! Wasn't she the one that snuck out with her boyfriend and then called to ask you to be her cover?" Jessie's eyes lit up. Perfect!

"Yep, she was. And now we can call and have her be our back-up! Wow, I never knew you were so devious Mitch!" Mitchie flicked her hand and shrugged it off.

"Alright, you use the bus phone to call Hallie and I'll call Uncle Dave and Aunt Steph to let them know where we're 'staying'." Mitchie dialed the phone number into her newly-returned phone and patiently waited for someone to pick up.

The phone line clicked. "Hello? Mitchie???" Uncle Dave answered.

"Yeah, hey. I just wanted to let you know that Jess and I are going to be staying at her friend Hallie's house tonight. We should be home in the morning. Well… in a few hours I guess. Considering it's probably two or three in the morning. The bus station was…closed." The whole time she was talking, Mitchie heard him rustling around in the background and panting.

"Actually sweetie, Aunt Steph's been having stomach pains and we think they're contractions. So, because it's so early in the pregnancy like every other one, we're going up to Denver for the hospital visit. They've got a better and more equipped staff and hospital to handle everything. So, your mom and dad called a few hours ago to let us know that you…I guesss just they, are staying at a hotel for the next week because of a downed bridge and a flood. Anyways, you'll need to stay there for another day or two at least. Please! And we'll figure something out. Gotta go now, I think Steph's screaming for me!" He hung up and Mitchie closed her phone. That was a ton of information in less than thirty seconds.

"Jess?" she looked at her sister who finished up her conversation with Hallie and then hung up.

"Yeah?" she looked at her, thinking that nothing could get any worse.

"Nothing's wrong, so you don't have to worry. Well, something's wrong, but it somehow works out for us." Jessie wrinkled up her nose and looked in confusion at Mitchie.

"What are you talking about? And what's wrong?!?"

"Uh, mom and dad are stuck in…a hotel somewhere because there was a storm and a flood knocked out all bridges and everything. So they'll be there for a week or so. Aunt Steph is having pains that they think are contractions, so Uncle Dave's taking her and all of the kids to Denver. Well, here." She looked at her sister very seriously and Jessie started laughing wildly.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Mitchie shook her head, confounded. "We're gonna have to either go with them to their next venue or go and actually stay at Hallie's. By the way, she agreed to cover for us." Mitchie stopped listening after Jessie said that they might have to stay with Shane…and Nate and Jason. And Ben. That would be fantastic!!!

"Alright, well, let's go and tell the boys the bad, er good, news. Go along with me, okay?" Jessie nodded her head and they walked over to the boys.

"So what's the plan, Mitch?" Shane asked. Everyone looked expectantly at Mitchie.

"Well, I don't know what we're going to do. My parent's went out of town for awhile and my Aunt is having a baby…well, she's having contractions so we can't stay with them. Also, none of Jessie's friends have enough room for us. They'd only be able to take one of us. Her or me. So, I don't really know…" She looked sadly at her feet and Jessie followed suit.

Shane gasped, "You could stay with us!!" Jason nodded enthusiastically and Nate looked indecisive. Rob sat by the driver's seat and smiled while Ben nodded.

"I guess that's okay." Rob started, "But-" he was cut off by Shane, Jason, and Ben shouting, "YES!!"

"Okay, well, I guess it's alright with me. But guys," Nate spoke up, "where are they gonna stay?" Rob nodded as that was what he'd been getting at.

"Um," Shane started as Jason scratched his head in confusion, "I could take the couch…Mitchie can have my room. And…"

"Jessie could take the extra room!" Ben shouted.

"Dude, where would you sleep?!" Jason asked.

"Well, since I don't actually live here, I could go back to my house, which is about ten minutes from here, get my car, and drive there on my own." Jessie's face drooped in disappointment. Ben noticed, "Or…I could just stay up with Rob and keep him company in the passenger seat."

Jessie squealed, "Wahoo! Thank you thank you thank you so much!!!"

"So is everyone set?" Rob asked. All heads nodded very happily and he walked back up to the front of the bus.

"So let me go and clean up my room a little for you." Shane walked all the way to the back of the bus and Jason walked with him to help. Nate sat at the 'dining' table and Ben walked to the extra room to make the bed and clean up his stuff.

Jessie and Mitchie sat down on the couch together. "So…" Jessie turned to Mitchie, "he gave you a nickname!!!" she practically shrieked before Mitchie reminded her that Nate was sitting only a little ways away with mere headphones to keep him from hearing her.

"Yes, isn't it so cute? I can't believe that he's so perfect…" she sighed.

"I know. It's great, isn't it?" Mitchie nodded and hugged Jessie.

"Thanks Jess. I don't think I would've ever had a chance to do this or the guts to do this if you weren't with me. Love ya, kid!"

"Yeah, yeah. Love ya, adult!" Mitchie laughed as Shane, Jason, and Ben strolled back.

"Shall we show you to your suite's ladies?" Jason offered each an arm. Mitchie raised an eyebrow before they stood up and took his arms.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So…what'd you think? I'm hoping to get enough enthusiasm to get a chapter of Bella's Notebook, another chapter of this, and a chapter of Lovey Dovey sapsigh(I'm gonna call it LDS from now on it's much easier. I do love the title, though, don't you?!) hopefully by not this coming weekend of the 7, 8, and 9th, but the next weekend or by then. I can 't promise anything, because as you all should know by now, the unexpected ALWAYS happens to me…

I want to dedicate this chapter to Kimmy, I hope you're still safe and sound!!! Also to Jenny, Happy Birthday, maybe I'll post your one-shot. I'll have to see if it's ok with you first:-D

Please, please, please do me a favor and go to Kimmy's (indie . chica 95 but without the spaces) profile and check out her stories. She's amazing!!!


	14. I'm very sorry Again

Alright everyone, here's the deal: I take a long time to update. It's a simple fact. I'm so very VERY sorry about that, but it's something that I cannot help. If you hadn't noticed, I've apologized to you guys more than I've been able to update! That's not right! At least to me, I seem to get more reviews or PM's demanding me to update, than those that are admiring my story or wanting to just talk to me! In case you haven't noticed, I am under a lot of stress lately and that has made me sick…several times.

Like having a constant cold since the beginning of the school year…well, pretty much…and then I want to do all sorts of things that I love doing, but then I feel bad for doing the things that I love because you all want an update of a story! Or because I'm sick, I feel ten times worse for not being able to do things simply because I just plain feel like crap and don't have enough energy to do my homework, let alone update a chapter of a story!

I really love this story and I love you all, and I really Really REALLY want to continue it, but without support from you guys, that'll never happen. I truly hope that this doesn't offend anyone, that's not what I wanted to do, but I wanted you all to realize how hard this can get. And I know most of you probably understand because a ton of you write stories too, but just please please pleasepleaseplease try to be a little smidgen more patient with me and all of the stuff I've got going on.

Okay, one last thing that I've got to say before I'm done. For those of you who read my one-shot story, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to get out fifteen of those stories by New Year's. It's really just not possible…I don't think. But, hey, if I do, then you will all be very pleasantly surprised!:)

So I'm just going to leave you all with the fact that I love you and appreciate those that support me and like my stories. Thank you all and once again, I'm so so very sorry!

Love and Hugs!!

Bethany

P.S. I almost forgot, if someone wants to report me for making a chapter an author's note, go right on ahead! But if this story gets deleted and I find out it was you, then I'm telling all of my supporters who got it deleted because it will NOT be restarted or reposted! Just know that…

Jeez, I sound so menacing…probably part of the stress and cold and everything!


	15. Chapter 13

**Okay, I can't apologize for how long it's been since I've updated. The only thing that I can possibly think of to say is sorry…and that I'm updating now! Go me! I really appreciate all of you favoriting this story and putting it on story alert, and even reviewing over my six dormant months! **

**You guys are honestly the BEST people I could ever, ever, EVER have reading my story and I am so glad that you all still love me after my jerk-y ignoring of this story…hugs and hee-you-ge (huge) smiles to all of you amazing people! **

**Special thanks goes to Kimani, you rule and I'll definitely be trying to PM you sometime in the VERY NEAR future! Also thanks to xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx…you rule and I love that you love Sterling Knight as much as me!!! Go crazy fanatics, we rule the world;D**

"Dude, where are you taking them?" Nate asked Jason as he lead the sisters to the bathroom.

"I'm taking them to see the facilities, duh! That's where I would want to go if I'd been sitting out in the cold for a few hours…that much time without a bathroom…" He shuddered and everyone else laughed.

After the tour of the bus was complete, Jessie let out a big yawn and stretched her arms above her head. "I don't know about you, Mitch, but I'm hittin' the hay…being cold wears a person out!"

"Yeah, Jess, it couldn't have been the hour and a half we spent running around the mall and the concert hall…being cold is what wears you out!" Jessie scoffed and made a face at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mitchie."

"Oo-kay…well, either way, I'm gonna go to bed now, too. 'Night, boys!" She turned to follow Jessie to the bedrooms in the back of the bus. "Oh! Thanks for letting us stay with you, too! I don't know what we would've done otherwise." Shane smiled at her and she grinned back.

"No problem, we love having you here with us! Goodnight, Mitch!"

Once Jessie and Mitchie were in bed, Shane turned to Nate and Jason. "This is _perfect_! Now I'll get to know her better and sing her my song…well, technically her song, but still…new words." Nate just laughed and waved a goodnight, walking towards his room.

"Wait," Jason said, "what song? How is it yours and Mitchie's?" Shane shook his head and left poor Jason there confused.

As Mitchie lay in her cramped bunk, she wondered what life had in store for her next. She couldn't stay on the bus for long, because eventually they would head off somewhere far away and Jessie and Mitchie still had to go home. But she probably had a good day or two before that happened and she decided that she wasn't going to worry about that for now. As she drifted off, sad feelings aside, she snuggled deeper into the covers that smelled like Shane's hugs.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singin'_

_I need to find you, I've gotta find you!_

Mitchie woke up to sunlight warming her cheek, the smell of peppermint tea, and a heavenly voice crooning in her ear. She searched for the source of the singing and found…her phone! She squealed and opened it up. There was a text message from Shane on it that read: "Good morning, sleepyhead! Come open your door."

She ran to see what was at the door, and opened it to find…

Oh my gosh! I can officially call myself a torture specialist! First I make you wait six months for an update and then I give you this piddly thing! THEN, I write a cliffie?! I am a meanie …

Anyways, thanks again for not flaming me every day for the six months I didn't update…let me know what you think! Send a review or two, I miss talking to you all!!! Love and Hugs and Smiles and everything nice!!!


	16. AN READ for explanation!

Hey guys! I am sorry that I have to do this, but I just wanted to let you know that I am not updating until this weekend. I have to study study STUDY for an Advance Placement exam that counts for college credit. All week! Blech! I hate studying AND I hate exams...

Thanks for your patience with me, though! I hope you enjoy the next chapter when it does come out. Which will be soon! VERY SOON!

Smiles and Hugs!  
Bethany

P.S. Have you guys heard of Skillet or Disciple or Decyfer Down? I just went to a concert with all three of them over the weekend and it was amazing! They're heavy metal, though, so everyone can't believe that I went to see them. But come on, they're Christian! It's not like they're THAT heavy metal...well, they are...but at least they don't swear and start huge fights in the mosh pits! Yay! I love Skillet...


End file.
